Bad Romance
by Jae Marshmallow
Summary: Izaya es un informante de gran inteligencia, mas no logra identificar en si mismo lo que es un sentimiento. Shizuo un sujeto con problemas de control de la ira que detesta perder ante la pulga.¿Cuanto tiempo les tomara darse cuenta que necesitan del otro?
1. Orihara Izaya

Primer capitulo que hace mas referencia a Izaya :) obviamente es Shizaya 3 espero que les guste y nos leemos abajo!

Durarara! no me pertenece y tampoco sus personajes, unicamente los uso para ñoñear con este fic 8D

* * *

**+ Chapter I: Orihara Izaya + **

Ikebukuro era como su parque de diversiones llena de animales que podía amaestrar a su antojo era una de las razones por la que amaba Ikebukuro, sus habitantes, sus bandas era tan cómico ver como el mismo haciendo uso de su inteligencia manipulaba las riendas de una pelea entre pandillas incluso el era quien las causaba solo por mero entretenimiento personal. Ver a sus adorados humanos sufriendo, sintiendo miedo, terror, depresiones entre muchos otros sentimientos y emociones resaltando el odio…

Ah ¡Como le encantaba!

De entre todos los sentimientos que mostraban los humanos ese era su favorito, simplemente lo tenia todo.

Oh encantador odio, hipnotizante, desgarrador, deseoso; apasionado y obsesivo. Tenia un sin fin de formas para intentar describirlo.

Si bien todos lo catalogaban de loco y desquiciado, que era un enfermo que no hacia mas que jugar con la mente de las personas, justificando sus actos diciendo que era su forma de demostrar amor por los humanos, si.. ¡Amaba a los humanos! Le fascinaba su forma irracional de reaccionar a las diversas situaciones.

Así es, así lo describen, por ahí lo cuentan quienes han tenido la fortuna o mas bien desdicha para la mayoría de conocer al informante.

- Orihara Izaya – sonrió de manera prepotente, moviéndose sigilosamente y dando pequeños brinquitos que en opinión de cualquiera era algo muy infantil pero característico del pelinegro.

- ¿Ah? – parpadeo la joven de cabellos rojizos y orbes avellana no llevaba mas de media hora conversando con ese sujeto que se le había acercado.

- No me había presentado ~ soy Orihara Izaya – seguía sin parar de moverse ni un instante parecía un chiquillo hiperactivo con su juguete nuevo y verdaderamente esa joven era su nueva victima. – Entonces decías que viste a tu novio besando a otra mujer ¡Vaya, que tristeza! – afirmo de lo mas irónico con un interés fingido.

- Duele… yo lo amo y el también juraba amarme ¡¿Por qué hizo eso? – Grito al unísono desesperada y encajada en su despecho.

- Huh.. ¿Amor dices? – Cuestiono sintiendo su sonrisa ensancharse - ¿Qué es el amor? Desear a esa persona, quererla a tu lado, las ansias de que solo te mire a ti, que te tenga fidelidad ¿No es eso muy idéntico al egoísmo? – Finalizo su rápida conclusión disfrutando la expresión de disturbio de la mujer.

- ¡Humanos egoístas! Todo lo desean para ellos, su vaga creencia de que el universo gira alrededor de ellos, ¿Sabes porque te cambio tan fácilmente? Esa mujer tenia un buen cuerpo y se dejo llevar por sus instintos ¡Igual que un animal! Seguramente mañana te llegara con un ramo de flores pidiéndote disculpas jurando y perjurando que eres el amor de su vida ¡Y tu de ilusa caerás! – La señalo burlonamente carcajeándose como si recién le hubiesen contado un chiste – Que ironía, su necesidad de sentirse amados como lo llaman e aquí el replanteamiento de la primera pregunta.

¿Qué es el amor?

Silencio, un sollozo lleno de lagrimas seguido de un grito de temor y soledad.

- Pobrecita.. que lastima me das. – Se inclino a la altura de la joven esta cayo al suelo sin fuerza alguna para levantarse – Débil. – Se quedo ahí esperando otra reacción pero nada pasaba – Débil. – Murmuro de nuevo con una mueca de frustración estirando la mano mostrándole un objeto punzante – Te presento a mi querida arma, te ayudara a aliviar tu dolor. – Sentencio para retroceder unos cuantos pasos, admirando su ultima obra de arte antes de retirarse.

- Llegas tarde. – Se escucho una voz un tanto seca.

- Waah lo siento ~ tuve una pequeña demora – Le dedico una de sus sonrisas cómplices a la mujer que actualmente se encontraba sentada en su mullido asiento tras el escritorio tecleando sin parar en el computador.

- Que no se vuelva a repetir no pienso estar haciendo tu trabajo. – Dijo firmemente parándose de su asiento y dar unos cuantos pasos para estar mas cerca del pelinegro. – No tengo interés en cuales son tus entretenimientos mientras no afecte mi estadía aquí. – Finalizo emprendiendo su camino a la salida.

- No te quejes, te estoy pagando. – Contesto viendo como la mujer salía de la gran oficina, la cual tenia cierta elegancia y comodidad.

- Guiada por tu fraternidad ¿Hasta donde llegara tu obsesión? – Pregunto sabiendo de antemano que no había nadie mas en aquella desolada oficina que respondiera su pregunta.

Siempre era así, su sola presencia en la enorme oficina vacía todo era tan vago. Había ocasiones que al terminar su jornada de trabajo no tenia nada que hacer así que le quedaba mucho tiempo para hacerle la vida imposible a alguien mas y ese alguien no era nadie mas que Shizuo Heiwajima.

¿Qué porque lo había elegido a el?

Eso no es nada nuevo, data de algunos años en el pasado cuando su interés en el rubio había incrementado. Si bien Izaya era un ser curioso y aquella persona de temperamento irracional había despertado un gran enigma en el. Amaba a los humanos y Shizuo era uno de ellos sin embargo por mas que lo intentaba no lograba sentir ese mismo amor por el.

¿Por qué? Se pregunto un sin fin de ocasiones.

Ese hombre poseía una fuerza sobrehumana eso lo hacia estar fuera de la sociedad, de la normalidad, de lo común. Entonces… por estar fuera de la sociedad lo cual distingue a un ser humano por la necesidad de convivir, Shizuo era la excepción a toda las normas, la oveja negra en un corral de ovejas blancas y manipulables por lo tanto, por ser diferente a sus demás "corderitos", lo odiaría.

Esa era la lógica de Orihara Izaya; distorsionada y compleja. Quizás solo el se entiende pero ese era el precio de su inteligencia. La soledad de la incomprensión a cambio de no vivir en la débil ignorancia.

La luna se encontraba resplandeciendo claro indicio que eran altas horas de la noche y el ya nombrado vagaba por la oscuridad de las calles con una actitud eufórica, se detuvo momentáneamente al ver quien se encontraba en la otra calle, su objeto de diversión, rió entre dientes moría de ganas por ir a jugar un rato con el pero no era el momento, necesitaba descansar lo mejor seria esperar a mañana para divertirse.

- ¡Shizuuu ~ chaaan! – Al diablo. Ver la cara de histérico del rubio no tenia precio.

El mencionado volteo en una fracción de segundo con una expresión de repulsión mas al no ver nada.. mas bien "alguien" suspiro rascándose la mejilla con el dedo índice, sintiendo como sus facciones se relajaban ya hasta alucinaba la voz de ese sujeto.

Izaya observo cada movimiento del rubio desde lo alto de un edificio regañándose mentalmente por la estupidez que acababa de cometer, su cuerpo se encontraba cansado como para liar una maratón con Shizzy.

- Inercia. – Dedujo al instante lo anterior.. había sido la costumbre de hacer enfurecer a Shizuo apenas y lo veía incluso cuando no lo veía encontraba alguna forma de martirizarlo.

Se tiro de espaldas al suelo mirando al cielo, no había tantas estrellas como de costumbre, sentía sus ojos entrecerrarse de repente el cielo se veía mas pequeño cada vez que parpadeaba hasta que inevitablemente quedo dormido en aquella azotea.

Abrió los ojos pesadamente todo estaba oscuro no lograba ver nada sus ojos se dilataron y sus pupilas se achicaron en un intento de divisar algo mas, todo era en vano. Un escalofrió lo recorrió desde los pies hasta cada cabello de su cabeza… hacia frió.

Camino lentamente como calando el lugar pero nada, no llegaba a ningún lado al contrario algo le decía que con cada paso dado las paredes le huían esto le perturbo. Logro ver una silueta decidió acercarse a ese extraño contorno situado en la nada. Podía ver que esa figura era alta y delgada conforme se iba acercando veía mas rasgos, tenia un cuerpo firme no delicado pero sin perder encanto; era un hombre.

Mostró una mueca de disgusto que casi al instante cambio a esbozar una ligera sonrisa y a reír como si no hubiera un mañana. Esa negra habitación en penumbras resonó con el eco de la carcajada de Izaya llamando la atención de la persona frente a el que paso de darle la espalda a mirarlo directamente con un dejo de curiosidad.

- Santo cielo. – Murmuro burlón. – Debo estar dormido aun, seria la única forma en la que no me mires con odio – Noto como el otro lo miraba escéptico – Me siento un enfermo por soñar con Shizzy – Miro el alrededor el panorama había cambiado a una habitación blanca, completamente inamueblada ya no sentía el mismo frió abrasador de hace poco, una sensación calida inundo sus sentidos, cerro los ojos disfrutando de la calidez una que para ser honestos nunca había sentido.

- ¿Te sientes a gusto? – Pregunto con cierto tono de inseguridad.

- Extrañamente si… es el sueño más realista que he tenido.

- ¿Un sueño eh? – Rió quedamente – Si eso dices.

- Ah… - Fue lo único que atino a decir sintiéndose estupido al ser invadido por la incertidumbre.

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí Izaya?

- Mas bien que te traes tu aquí, estoy soñando largo de aquí que harás de este sueño una pesadilla y no tengo ánimos de lidiar contigo.

- Tu mismo lo dijiste, estas soñando. – Hizo una pausa – Y yo soy parte, no es mi culpa que tu subconsciente te traicione. – Comento burlón, esbozando una sonrisa picara de oreja a oreja.

- Tsk. – Carraspeo desviando la mirada molesto no tanto por lo dicho por Shizu-chan mas bien por su acción y por consiguiente la reacción que tuvo en el; aun con la mirada desviada sintiendo un inexplicable y jamás experimentado calor en sus mejillas, cierta vergüenza inundo su juicio soltando un leve gemido de desaprobación incluso podía confundirse con un puchero.

- ¿Izaya? – Lo miro curioso no entendiendo la reacción del otro.

- Izaya… - Repitió de nuevo intentando leer las expresiones faciales del pelinegro, su mirada de frustración no concordaba con sus labios retorcidos y sus mejillas sonrosadas, noto como tenia los puños cerrados, temblando un poco como si intentara reprimir algo con mucho esfuerzo. Vacilo pero lo volvió a llamar un poco mas fuerte.

- ¡IZAYA!

Abrió los ojos agitado su respiración era rápida sentía todas las recientes emociones a flor de piel, viro su vista a sus manos aun se encontraban engullidas en puños; suspiro.

- ¿Izaya te encuentras bien? – La suave y calmada voz lo saco de sus pensamientos, giro su rostro quedando frente a frente.

- Celty… ¿Qué haces en mi aparta…? – No termino de formular su pregunta pues al instante se percato que se encontraba en la azotea al parecer ahí mismo se había quedado dormido, desvió su vista de Celty junto a ella se encontraba cierto medico que conocía muy bien.

- ¡Izaya! – Repitió como anteriormente había estado llamándolo. - ¿Qué haces aquí tirado? ¿Shizuo te dejo inconciente? – Vio como el pelinegro movió la cabeza en gesto de negación, Celty pareció preocuparse lo noto la chica no se encontraba tranquila dio unos pasos aproximándose a ella tomándole la mano intentando tranquilizarla; por fortuna, funciono.

- Será mejor que me vaya. – Atino a por fin pararse del duro piso en el que paso la noche, se sacudió la ropa y miro a las dos personas ahí presentes. – Mah~ nos vemos. – Con la agilidad que se le atribuye corrió por las escaleras de emergencia, perdiéndose de la vista de la mujer con casco de gato y su medico amante.

- ¡Maldición! – Grito histérico cuando se encontró solo en un callejón, pateo un bote de basura sin dejar de mascullar cuanta cosa se le ocurría.

_Débil, débil, débil, débil, débil._

Su mente le aplicaba una jugarreta echándole en cara lo débil que estaba siendo.

- **¡TE ODIO!**,** ¡TE ODIO!**,** ¡TE ODIO!**,** ¡TE ODIO! **– Parecía que su mente se había desconectado, golpeaba la pared insaciablemente sin importarle que sus manos comenzaran a sangrar podía jurar que ni siquiera le dolía simplemente quería mas bien necesitaba descargar esa frustración. Unas gotas recorrían cada lado de su rostro comenzando desde sus rojizos y pocos comunes ojos pasando por sus pómulos hasta llegar al mentón cayendo de este como llovizna al suelo. Parpadeo; Estaba confundido, fue entonces cuando su mente se volvió a conectar con su cuerpo.

Era el claro ejemplo de una estatua, inmóvil. Solo podía verse su respiración pausada y un río de lagrimas caer de su pálido rostro.

Miro hacia el cielo de manera casi motorizada como si este tuviera la respuesta a todo lo que le estaba sucediendo, no entendía.

Un grito desgarrador.

Una cabellera rubia casi castaña revoloteaba con el viento, el joven de complexión delgada, aproximadamente unos 1.62 de altura portaba un uniforme celeste con una sudadera blanca de gorro bajo este. Sus orbes doradas viraron hacia el cielo nublado y grisáceo, las nubes se encontraban cargadas de agua al punto de ser casi negras; anticipaban la llegada de una llovizna.

- ¡Vaya dia para llover! – Musito al unísono un tanto fastidiado. Dejo de correr optando por un paso lento a pesar de saber que estaba a punto de llover.

Había tenido un día bastante pesado a su parecer. Comenzó la mañana coqueteando con un par de chicas que como es costumbre últimamente ni siquiera se inmutaron en ponerle atención. Llego a la escuela siendo ignorado por Mikado al parecer algo se pensaba muy seriamente. Prefirió ignorarlo y merodear por la escuela, tampoco entro al clase por lo que al final decidió mejor irse.

Y ahí se encontraba vagando por las calles de Ikebukuro sin ningún rumbo aparente viendo como algunos grupos de personas portaban paliacates con algún color, hizo una mueca de fastidio y siguió adelante pasando de largo una camioneta Van de color grisáceo estacionada en la esquina.

- ¡Pero que aburrimiento! – Exclamo con cierto tono de fatiga. Cuando se dio cuenta ya se encontraba al frente de un gran hospital, inmediatamente lo reconoció puesto que ha ido un sin fin de ocasiones… siempre a la misma habitación.

Su cuerpo tembló levemente podía jurar mas bien asegurar que esa mujer lo observaba desde la ventana de su habitación con su maldita sonrisa eterna. ¡Dios! El solo hecho de pensar en ella le venia a la mente esa desagradable persona que a estado evitando a toda costa incluso en sus pensamientos. Y como olvidarlo si todo el era inolvidable sus rojizos ojos clavándote con la mirada como si fuera un gato observando un trozo de pescado fresco. Gruño moviendo la cabeza disipando su mente, dio un último vistazo al hospital y siguió su rumbo: "A donde sea que el camino me lleve" pensó desganadamente. Quien diría que aquel chico lleno de energía se dirigía a su propia horca.

Su rumbo se profundizo mas a las calles menos transitadas cada vez se hacían mas angostas y había mas callejones, algunos sin salida.

Fue entonces cuando lo escucho; un grito desgarrador salido desde las entrañas mas profundas de Ikebukuro. Sintió como los vellos de su piel se erizaban, pero la curiosidad era fuerte. Camino a paso lento en dirección de donde creyó fue proveniente aquel grito triste… doloroso que con tan solo escucharlo pudo sentir el pesar de esa alma.

Increíble fue su sorpresa cuando lo vio, a aquel que parecía inmune a toda emoción "humana".

Intento formular palabra alguna pero tanto fue su shock en ver a esa persona que consideraba indestructible en un estado tan deplorable que solo atino a correr. No sabia porque y ni siquiera lo pensó sus piernas comenzaron a moverse lo mas rápido que podía, sentía sus ojos acuosos ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Tan cobarde era?

Kida Masaomi no se consideraba una persona fuerte mas bien el mismo se calificaba como un cobarde puesto que cuando mas lo necesitan el miedo lo invadía dejando que se apoderara de sus sentidos... tal y como ocurrió con Saki.

Cerró los ojos intentando calmarse hasta que choco con algo aparentemente grande, cayendo de sentón al piso.

- ¡Sushi Ru-! – No termino ni de formular palabra al sentir un pequeño cuerpo estrellar contra el. - ¿Kida-kun? – Pudo notar confusión en su mirar, le extendió la mano. – Levántate – Sonrió.

El menor atino a aceptar su ayuda, sujeto su mano algo inseguro no se encontraba en el mejor estado emocional.

- Gracias…

- ¿Por qué la cara larga? – Pregunto un tanto curioso a lo que el rubio solo desvió la mirada.

- Eso no es bueno – Lo tomo del brazo jalándolo al interior del restaurante.

Se sorprendió al ser jalado al interior del restaurante, no pudo evitarlo. Simon tenia mucha mas fuerza que el. Vio como el cocinero le sonreía con amabilidad mientras que el hombre de los volantes le asigno una mesa y de inmediato paso el primer plato de Sushi sobre esta.

- ¡Provecho!

- ¡¿Ah? ¡Pero no tengo dinero para pagar esto! – Miro hacia el plato se veía delicioso, definitivamente debía costar mucho.- ¡Y menos para pagar esto! – Grito llamando la atención de algunos de los clientes que prefirieron seguir en lo suyo e ignorar chiquillo.

- Hoy paga la casa. – Contesto de lo mas calmado. – No nos gusta ver a un chico tan alegre como tu en un estado así.

Se iba a defender pero guardo silencio, Simon tenia razón debía meditar la situación empezando por ordenar los hechos.

Primero: Estaba mas que claro que se encontró con Izaya llorando a gritos.

Segundo: Le había dado miedo verlo.

Tercera: Todo se concentraba en el hecho de si el informante noto su presencia o no… si no seria excelente podía fingir que nada paso y seguir con su vida. PERO, si lo vio podía considerarse hombre muerto.

- Ese sujeto esta loco. – Dijo para si mismo, tomando un trozo de sushi y comiéndolo calmadamente, se había tranquilizado y ahora conseguía pensar mejor las cosas, escucho algunos chismes de las chicas que conversaban en la mesa de enfrente, no les prestaba tanta atención hasta que oyó algo que despertó su interés.

- Escuche que no los han visto pelear últimamente.

- Mah… eso me relaja mucho me da miedo tantas peleas. – Comento un tanto preocupada.

Kida supuso que se referían a las peleas de bandas, suspiro. Algunos de los pañuelos amarillos no le han respetado la regla de "No peleas sin sentido".

- ¡Una vez me toco estar cuando lanzo una maquina expendedora!

- ¡Waaaah que miedo es un salvaje!

Esperen… maquina expendedora…salvaje… ok no se referían a los pañuelos amarillos, definitivamente estaban describiendo a Heiwajima Shizuo.

Termino el sushi y se retiro no sin antes agradecerle a Simon. No le temería a Izaya.. ya no mas.

Simplemente esperaría a que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

Además… ya había alguien que le pusiera una correa a ese demente; el sujeto con problemas de control de la ira.

Una vez que desahogo un grito tan estruendoso que hasta el mismo se conmociono, por su mente no dejaba de repetirse la misma palabra una y otra vez.

_Débil, débil, débil, débil, débil, ¡Débil humano!_

Sentía la cabeza darle vueltas, que todo era ambiguo. ¿Cómo podría describirlo? No lograba encontrar las palabras ni la emoción adecuada.

¡Vaya mierda!

Y rió, rió como jamás antes lo hubiera hecho.

Algunos truenos y relámpagos anunciaron su presencia acompañados de una llovizna arrasadora. Los habitantes de la gran ciudad corrían a buscar un techo donde protegerse, mientras que otros precavidos portaban su paraguas y conseguían caminar más tranquilamente.

A excepción de uno.

- ¿Hmn? – Parpadeo mirando hacia el cielo, notando como las aves volaban en dirección opuesta. Los lentes azulados comenzaron a humedecerse y el rubio cabello termino mojado en un instante, como si lo hubieran bañado a cubetazos.

- Será una larga llovizna. – Murmuro para si mismo continuando su camino sin prisa alguna por la orilla de la banqueta, mientras que con sus manos jugueteaba con lo que parecía ser un pequeño cuchillo muy portátil.

* * *

Asfgdshfghf! y se acabo el primer capi xD ufff Izaya es muy complejo asi que si me esforze para manejar al personaje c: ... y yo queria verlo chiilar, TEHEE.

¿Cuando aparecera mas Shizuo? Pues en el siguiente capi! Que sera la introduccion de Shizu-chan 3

Yo amo a esos dos juntos, revueltos y revoloteados 8D asi que quize aportar con un fic de estos dos ya que aun no hay muchos )8

¿Les gusto? Alguna duda o sugerencia, dejenme review *u* me gustaria saber como les parecio el capi, tengo muchas ideas para este fic 8D


	2. Heiwajima Shizuo

Lo mismo de siempre, Durarara! no me pertenece unicamente lo uso para mis ñoñerias 8D

Sobre este capitulo, es la introduccion de Shizuo ;) disfrutenlo.

* * *

**+ Chapter I: Heiwajima Shizuo + **

Pi…pi…pi…pi

El molesto sonido de un despertador en la mañana sonando constantemente en una habitación en completo silencio hacia entender que la persona que yacía inmóvil en esa cama no tenia ni la mas mínima intención de levantarse.

- ¡Con una mierda cállate! – Grito dándole un manotazo al reloj haciendo que este cayera de un golpe al suelo y aparentemente dejando de sonar, se relajo nuevamente acomodándose de manera mas cómoda y abrazando su almohada.

Pi…pi…pi…pi…

Tres pitidos bastaron para abrir los ojos de golpe y hacer que el hombre que intentaba dormir se levantara directo a aplastar el despertador.

- ¡Maldita sea, eres tan molesto como esa pulga! – Mascullo irritado al menos el despertador había logrado su objetivo de levantarlo. Se revolvió el cabello con una mano intentando calmarse -. Necesito una ducha.

Entro al baño abriendo la llave esperando a que saliera agua tibia, como le encantaría tener una bañera se relajaría tanto y literalmente seria como ahogar su estrés. Una vez el agua se encontraba en la temperatura adecuada se desvistió sin prisa alguna aventando sus prendas a una canasta de ropa sucia de la cual toda parecía ser igual, chalecos, camisas blancas, pantalones negros, incluso algunas prendas estaban destrozadas producto de sus constantes peleas. Entro de lleno bajo el chorro de agua que le proporcionaba la regadera si bien no era mucho no se podía quejar.

No tardo mas de cinco minutos en salir ya limpio y refrescado con una toalla enrollada en la cintura, se meneo el cabello un poco intentando que se secara mas. Abrió el closet viendo su variedad de ropa… vaya sarcasmo puesto que solo había trajes de mesero y una que otra ropa libre las cuales podía contar con los dedos de una sola mano.

Vivía en un departamento común y corriente para nada ostentoso y tampoco muy pobre. Podía decirse que tenia lo necesario puesto que tampoco su sueldo de mesero y guarda espaldas eran muy altos como para pagarse lujos. El departamento constaba de dos recamaras una era la sala, comedor y cocina, y la otra por lógica era su recamara era pequeña pero tenia closet que abarcaba todo una pared, una cama individual pegada a la pared y junto a esta un buró de noche que tenia tres cajones y una lámpara sobre si. Pero algo en ese buró podía llamar la atención y era un retrato de un joven alto y rubio junto a uno mucho mas pequeño y de cabello azabache, claramente; era un retrato de su hermano.

Termino de vestirse con apatía aun tenia ganas de seguir durmiendo, tomo del buró sus lentes y salio rumbo a lo que seria un nuevo día, con la vaga esperanza de que fuera completamente tranquilo y libre de plagas. Obviamente al referirse a plagas estaba haciendo mención de la molestia que recibe el nombre de Izaya y sus constantes intervenciones casi en cualquier cosa que pasa en Ikebukuro ¿Acaso ese bastardo tiene tanto poder en sus manos? Carraspeo dándose un leve golpe en la cabeza no tenia mucho desde que se había levantado y ya había pensado dos veces en la pulga.

Las calles de Ikebukuro lucían como cualquier mañana; llena de gente que se dirigía a sus respectivos trabajos y alumnos camino a sus escuelas.

Quedo de encontrarse con Tom fuera de un edificio en el que tendría algunos negocios y ahí estaba esperando a que este terminara de cerrar un trato se encontraba algo aburrido así que decidió dar un pequeño paseo, camino unas cuantas cuadras fumándose un cigarro. Podía ver como la gente se alejaba de el, ya estaba acostumbrado a eso al punto de ser "inmune" a los comentarios que escuchaba muy a menudo, pero eso no significaba que no le fastidiaran, esas cosas le irritaban pero siempre quería mantenerse con calma porque era pacifista o al menos eso intentaba a veces sin mucho éxito.

Llego al parque al que frecuentaba pasear disfrutando de la calma de este, cerro los ojos sintiendo la suave brisa sobre su rostro. Ya eran alrededor de las 11: 00 am. Casi medio día y Tom no le había llamado así que supuso que seguía ocupado.

Hecho un vistazo a la fuente había algo inusual normalmente la gente lanza una moneda… no se apunta a si mismo con un cuchillo.

Oh no.

No en su plaza.

Se acerco mas viendo como la mujer se encontraba fuera de sus cabales, llorando el nombre de alguien no presto atención a eso.

- Oi… - Dijo para llamar su atención lo cual logro y sus lentes casi caen de su rostro al ver el estado tan deplorable de la joven. Era delicada, delgada, cabellos rojizos y ojos avellana, pero su expresión de disturbio mezclado con miedo y terror no tenia comparación ¿Qué clase de persona le causo ese shock al grado de querer quitarse la vida? Definitivamente no entendía a la "juventud" de ahora.

- ¡Aléjate! – Grito desesperado apuntándolo con un cuchillo pequeño pero de gran filo.

- No -. Puntualizo tomando a la chica de la muñeca obligándola a tirar el arma blanca por la fuerza del rubio -. Quitarte la vida no es la solución – Bajo su tono de voz a uno que sonara un poco mas compasivo en verdad que no quería ver a nadie quitarse la vida frente a el y menos si podía impedirlo.

- El lo dijo, el lo dijo, no hay vuelta atrás, nada volverá a ser igual – Repetía sin cesar -. ¡Debo calmar mi dolor! – Exclamo conmocionada a lo que Shizuo no pudo mas que sentir lastima, guardo silencio viendo como la mujer se agachaba a recoger el arma del suelo preguntándose a si mismo si estaba en lo correcto al dejar que esto sucediera… claro que no, no estaba bien por cualquier lado que lo viera. Podía notar el miedo en ella, temblaba insegura acercando el cuchillo a su muñeca. Fue como si el tiempo se detuviera sus ojos se ensancharon, se le detuvo la respiración y una mueca de ira apareció en su rostro. Su vista estaba dirigida al cuchillo, ese maldito bastardo reconocería esa navaja sobre cualquier cosa.

Debió suponerlo solo una mente tan retorcida disfrutaría de algo así ¿Qué diablos pasa por la cabeza de Izaya? ¡Maldición Izaya, MALDICION! ¡¿Por qué?

¡¿Por qué mierda se preocupa por lo que hace y deja de hacer ese invesil?

Era un hecho, ya estaba molesto.

- ¡No cometas un error! – Mascullo lo mas fuerte que su voz le permitió, atravesando su mano en el momento justo en que la joven movió el cuchillo impidiendo el contacto con su delicada piel en cambio recibiendo el mismo los efectos de una filosa navaja.

La peliroja grito asustada soltando el arma y cubriendo su boca con sus manos veía la sangre correr de la mano del rubio.

- ¡Por dios! – Solo rogaba no haberlo cortado por la muñeca suficiente tenia con su dolor como para cargar con la muerte de una persona en su conciencia.

- ¿Y esto querías hacerte? – Recalco mostrándole su mano la cual se encontraba llena de sangre – Diablos… - Se limpio un poco con su pantalón para poder ver de donde provenía la cortada por fortuna la sangre venia de la parte superior de la palma si hubiera sido mas abajo probablemente ya seria hombre muerto.

- L-lo siento… - Inclino su cabeza apenada.

- Es bueno que recapacites -. Sonó su celular y lo saco viendo de quien era la llamada, desde antes de tomarlo ya sabia de quien seria, casi nadie le habla por teléfono. Contesto -. Voy para haya Tom.

La mujer le agradecio a su "salvador" y este se fue sin mas palabras, no sin antes haber tomado la navaja. Ahora tenia suficientes cosas en que pensar para el resto del día.

- Shizuo ¿Qué te paso en la mano? – Pregunto con toda la paciencia.

- Izaya -. Un solo nombre lo decía todo.

- Ustedes dos nunca se cansan – Suspiro - ¿Y en esta ocasión porque fue? No espera… seguramente comenzaron a corretearse con tan solo verse, como siempre -. Resignado saco un pañuelo de su saco y vendo improvisadamente la mano del rubio.

- No lo vi -. Giro su vista hacia un lado como un niño regañado evitando la mirada acusadora de su padre.

- ¿Entonces?

- Esto – Con la mano libre le mostró la navaja - No importa cuanto trate de evitarlo, todo siempre esta ligado a el -. Tom rodó los ojos.

- Necesitas otras prioridades, algo que sea diferente.

- ¿Cómo cuales? – Se digno a mirarlo con curiosidad.

- Yo que se, sal con chicas, con los amigos, a pasear a algún lado.

Aquello dejo pensando al rubio un buen rato. ¿Salir con una chica? Podría intentarlo no puede ser tan difícil siempre disfruta de salir con Celty… Ok ahora esto se esta tornando deprimente. Celty es la única chica con la que sale y solo es en plan de amigos. ¿Qué otros amigos tiene? Shinra, Kadota e Izaya. NO EL NO. Solo tenia que soportarlo en su época de estudiante aunque actualmente le siga haciendo la vida imposible.

Tal parece que esto es oficial, carece de vida social. Tomo el celular comenzando a escribir un mensaje de texto.

Para: Celty

Asunto: Ven.

Si tienes tiempo libre ven al lugar de siempre.

* * *

- Anda por favor ~ ¡vamos, vamos! – Chillaba infantilmente en la sala de su departamento esperando hacer ceder a sus caprichos a la Dullahan -. Celtyyyy ~

Saco el celular comenzando a escribir un texto con una velocidad asombrosa, una vez terminado le mostró la pantalla – "Ya te dije que no, Shinra."

- Pero Celty – Murmuro con un puchero.

- "No es no" – Iba a agregar algo mas pero sonó el timbre de un mensaje nuevo, reviso de quien se trataba y no dudo en responder.

Para: Shizuo

Asunto: Voy para haya.

Acabas de salvarme de estar a punto de cumplirle

uno de sus caprichos a Shinra ;w;

- ¿Quién era? – Un poco curioso pero mas desinteresado el quería compartir todo una noche en vela con ella.

- "Shizuo, saldré un rato. Vuelvo al anochecer (っ◕ˇωˇ◕｡)っ" – Apenas tecleo eso huyo de las "garras" del medico.

Escucho el relinchar de un caballo y el motor de una motocicleta acelerando, rió divertido al encontrarse solo.

- Celty ~ eres tan moe -. Dijo para si mismo con una voz cantarina.

* * *

Siempre que se encontraba junto a ella era como si el tiempo se detuviera, las horas se volvían minutos y los minutos segundos. No es que estuviera enamorado de Celty, claro que no. La considera su amiga alguien en quien confiar. A diferencia de Shinra el no se considera tan fenómeno como para enamorarse de una mujer sin cabeza.

Un "tac, tac, tac, tac" se escucho antes de que la motociclista le mostrara su celular. El rubio leyó el mensaje frunciendo el ceño, su frente se arrugo en desacuerdo y su rostro tenia un sin fin de significados. Esto a Celty le pareció gracioso.

- "¡Deberías ver tu cara XD!" – Comento cómicamente moviendo su cuerpo como si estuviera conteniéndose una risa.

- Agh… ¡Sabes que no comprendo tus caritas extrañas que haces con las letras! En todo caso no entiendo porque dices eso – La miro fijamente a donde se supone debería estar su rostro.

Tac…tac…tac…

- "A lo que me refiero es que debe haber alguien que te interese no creo que seas tan seco, conmigo no lo eres."

- Porque contigo es diferente. Mi temperamento es más calmado y tú no me temes como el resto de las mujeres -. Suspiro fastidiado, esa era la razón principal por la que no tenía novia.

La dullahan se quedo inmóvil le vino el flashazo de aquella ocasión en la que Erika menciono "Shizuo quiere mucho a Izaya" Todos los que estuvieron presentes intentaron sacar eso de su cabeza pero ahora le resultaba imposible.

Tac…tac…tac…

"Me tengo que ir, ya es tarde y Shinra debe estar esperándome."

- ¿Ah? – Iba a preguntar porque pero vio que ya estaba comenzando a oscurecer, supuso que seria eso -. Bien.

- "Ya no te quito mas tiempo"

- No me quitas tiempo Celty – rió -. Al contrario, gracias.

- "¿Por qué me agradeces?"

- Por venir, estuve pensando mucho en esto -. Paso su mano por el bolsillo del pantalón sacando una navaja que sabia que Celty reconocería. La chica escribió apresuradamente.

- "¡¿Por qué tienes eso? ¿Volviste a pelear con el? ¿Lo noqueaste y se la quitaste?" – Se paro de la banca casi pegándole en el rostro la pantalla de su celular.

- Nada de eso… lo tenía una mujer en estado lastimoso, se iba a quitar la vida. Ya te imaginaras quien le causo tal cosa -. Su acompañante aguardo quieta un momento ¿Qué conseguía Izaya con eso? La verdad no lo sabía. Bien lo dice aquel dicho "Cada cabeza es un mundo"

Pero el de Izaya… solo el lo entiende.

"¿Te importa?" – Se aventuro a preguntar sabiendo de antemano la reacción del rubio mas se sorprendió que no estaba molesto, solo estaba ahí, sentado, mirando al suelo como si este tuviera la respuesta.

- Es un idiota -. Gruño – Me fastidia que venga a Ikebukuro solo a causar destrozos.

"No pareces molesto, suena mas a una queja" – Sabia que se arrepentiría de ese comentario.

- ¡¿Qué no estoy molesto? ¡Eso es obvio! – Respondió con un timbre de voz irritado -. Molesto es poco ¡Estoy encabronado! – Las aves huyeron volando de sus refugios en los árboles hacia el cielo alejándose de lo que les espanto -. Lo voy a matar, lo voy a matar, ¡Lo voy a matar! – Repetía enfurecido arrancando con su fuerza sobrehumana la banca en la que hasta hace poco segundos se encontraba sentado.

Su compañera intento calmarlo sin mucho éxito pues este arrojo la banca con toda su fuerza llevándose un árbol de encuentro.

- "Shizuo, calmate" – Mensajeo.

- ¡No me pidas que me calme! – Gruño tronando los dedos -. ¡Me calmare el día que ese infeliz este cuatro metros bajo tierra!

Celty no le vio caso seguir con esa conversación no le encontraba sentido, no les llevaba a ningún lado.

- "¿Ya te desahogaste?" – Le mostró el texto calmada.

- Si, supongo -. Contesto más tranquilo, sacando una cajetilla para fumarse un cigarrillo -. Gracias por escucharme -. Agrego.

- "Es la segunda vez que me agradeces hoy"

- Tómalo como premio -. Ambos rieron amigablemente, se despidieron y se fueron por caminos diferentes.

Tiempo de soledad nuevamente, estaba arto de estar reflexionando constantemente sobre lo mismo. Sus pasos eran largos queriendo apresurar el camino de regreso a casa sin prestar atención a la gente que comenzaba a murmurar.

_Siempre lo mismo. _

La sociedad juzgando, excluyéndote si no eres como ellos. Que mierda.

No pertenecía a ningún lado, pensando una y otra vez el tema ¿Qué es ser normal?

Seguramente cualquiera que no fuera el. Se auto contestó.

¿Era tan difícil que lo entendieran? ¿Acaso era un egoísta por exigir un poco de comprensión?

Desgraciados sean.

- Oye invesil – Escucho a sus espaldas - ¿Qué haces en nuestro territorio?

"_No de nuevo._" Pensó intranquilo.

- ¡Idiota te estoy hablando! – Subió la voz, mientras uno del grupito arrojaba una colilla de cigarro a la espalda del hombre con lentes de sol… a pesar de que hace poco anocheció.

"_Por favor… no de nuevo_." Suplico a si mismo, no quería. Paro de caminar observando de reojo a los sujetos, eran tres. Uno de ellos era de complexión un tanto gorda, el segundo era aperlado con el cabello en rastas mientras que el tipo de en medio el cual aparentemente era el "líder" estaba flaco y guango. Chisto molesto, que basura eran.

- ¿Y este estupido que se trae? – Pregunto el gordito al hombre moreno.

- Debe tener miedo – Rió con soberbia, dirigiendo su vista al rubio – Solo un idiota usa lentes de sol en la noche – Dijo burlón, el líder y el regordete soltaron la carcajada. Un gruñido los saco de su estado divertido para regresar la atención al dueño de su burla.

- ¡¿Qué fregados dijiste? – Refunfuño girándose completamente, viendo cara a cara a los sujetos.

Pareciera que estaba viendo fantasmas pues en un instante se les salio el alma del cuerpo como si tuvieran al mismísimo Satanás de frente.

Traje de mesero, lentes de sol, cabello rubio, carácter irritable.

Todas las piezas se unieron.

- ¡Shi- Shizuo Heiwajima! – Gritaron al unísono, se habían metido en un lió del que seguramente no saldrían bien parados, tenían todas las de perder.

- ¡A CALLAR, HABLE, Y HABLE, Y HABLE, Y HABLE, YO LES CERRARE EL OCICO! – Llevo todas sus fuerzas a las manos arrancando lo primero que vio; una señal de "Alto". Lo tomo como si fuera un bate de baseball corriendo hacia la causa de su actual histeria.

_Se esta repitiendo de nuevo… ya no quiero esto. _

_Siempre lo mismo._

_Quiero parar esta forma de vida._

_No me gusta la violencia. _

De unos golpes severos los mando a volar fuera de su vista, pudo escuchar el tronar de los huesos rotos, que mas daba ellos mismos se lo habían buscado. Aun con la señal de transito en mano la partió por la mitad, tirandola al piso. Suspiro una vez que sintió su ira disiparse, los había eliminado en una fracción de segundo.

Paso un buen rato después de eso.

La luna se encontraba en todo su esplendor iluminando las casi desoladas calles, aquella que siempre esta pendiente de la noche que hace su función especial al ocultarse el sol, la que opaca a todas las estrellas haciendo relucir su nocturna belleza.

- Tu eres mi única confidente ¿No es así? – Pregunto mirando al objeto de su fascinación -. Me siento un idiota hablándote pero siempre eres tu la que me hace compañía en las noches. Debo estar loco… casi tan loco como ya sabes quien -. Rió entre dientes. Unas cuadras mas y llegaría al departamento.

- ¡Shizu~chan!

La puta mierda. No podía ser verdad. No hace mucho que se deshizo de los tres idiotas y ahora llega el dios de los locos, excéntricos, invesiles, ociosos y podría seguir pero jamás terminaría.

Volteo ya con la ira a flor de piel mas no vio a nadie, sus músculos se relajaron pero no podía bajar la guardia, juraría que lo escucho llamarlo con esa nota de voz que le causa molestia. Definitivamente fue Izaya.

¿O no?

No creía estar tan tocado al punto de delirarlo, es decir ¿Quién siquiera querría imaginarse la voz de la pulga? La detestaba, siempre llena de prepotencia y arrogancia como ningún otro.

- Agh ¡Lo odio! – Pero no valía la pena estar ahí quejándose, mejor era irse a su casa, tomar una ducha y dormir.

Y eso fue lo que hizo una vez que llego a su casa, entro de manera perezosa, se desvistió y siguió los pasos anteriormente mencionados. Callo rendido en la cama.

Pi…pi…pi…pi…

El sonido de un nuevo día.

Apago el despertador con una cara de pocos amigos. Se levanto sin pensarlo ni un poco y entro a la ducha.

El agua caer era el único sonido que se escuchaba en el departamento. No tardo mucho en salir limpio, reluciente y con una mejor… ¿cara? A decir verdad ni el agua pudo quitarle la cara de desvelo. Se vio frente al espejo su expresión era cansada, tenia ojeras notorias al punto de ser casi moradas. No había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche.

- Me duele la cabeza -. Paso las manos por su rostro en un intento de despertarse. Dejo de estar rezongando, si seguía así llegaría tarde. Dio una pequeña visita al refrigerador buscando algo que fuera comestible mas solo se encontró con un refri vació.

- Maldición -. Nota mental: ir a surtir mandado.

Tenia quince minutos libres, los cuales usualmente utiliza para desayunar, camino al televisor encendiéndolo con pereza y tomando asiento frente a el, estaba en el canal de noticias.

- Hoy sábado señoras y señores se pronostica un día muy lluvioso haga lo que tenga que hacer temprano y de preferencia vuelva a su casa -. Hablaba tan rápido pero era entendible.

- Sábado… - Repitió hecho piedra con una nota de voz algo estupida - ¡¿Sábado? ¡Me lleva, hoy trabajo de noche! – Se escucho un gruñido mas no era de el mas bien de su estomago que demandaba alimento – Tsk.

El tiempo que le toma fumarse un cigarrillo fue lo que se tardo en llegar al súper mercado. Se enfoco en buscar la comida rápida, como es costumbre.

La canasta que portaba fue llenada de comida rápida: pastas, arroz, cualquier cosa instantánea.

Tal como llego; se fue.

Vagaba por las calles de regreso a su hogar todo estaba demasiado tranquilo lo cual llego a incomodarle en lo que iba de la mañana no había hecho ningún coraje, ni peleado… demasiado sereno. Suspiro.

Tenía un presentimiento algo no muy común por cierto. Muy en el fondo sentía que algo ocurriría pero no sabia que ni porque. ¿Es eso a lo que llaman tener una corazonada? Ni idea. El estomago le volvió a rugir, tanto pensar le daba mas hambre al menos este día quería intentar relajarse ¡si que lo lograría! Se animo a si mismo.

Cuando al fin se encontró en el interior de su departamento se limito a calentar alguna sopa en el microondas y recostarse en el sofá a ver televisión.

Llego el medio día…

Paso una hora mas…

Dos horas…

Tres horas…

El tiempo parecía irse volando pero el seguía estancado en el mismo lugar, solo perdiendo el tiempo. No había mas en la televisión mas que una película de antaño de esas en blanco y negro con chistes viejos y romanticismos antiguos.

- Hmmm -. Comía unas palomitas que hace poco había calentado para disfrutar de la función. En un principio pensó que una película así seria artante mas a cada minuto que pasaba la historia lo envolvía, hacían ver el amor de una manera tan dulce sin llegar a lo empalagoso con un toque de drama y angustia. ¿Cómo seria vivir una historia así? Ha… como si eso fuera posible con el, ni una mosca se atreve a acercársele. Desde niño fingió indiferencia así era menos doloroso, pero no significa que no le cale.

"_¿Habrá alguien para mi?" _Pensó con un dejo de nostalgia.

"_¿Por qué soy tan egoísta por desear a alguien a mi lado?" _

"_Al menos me gustaría saber si existe ese alguien..." _

"_Solo eso pido, déjenme ser un poco egoísta"_

Intento cerrar los ojos para tomar una siesta por un buen rato, eso le ayudaría a no cavilar.

Un cuarto negro... eso creía... si, debía ser un cuarto. No podía ver nada por mas que intentaba ajustar sus pupilas a la gran oscuridad en la que se encontraba envuelto.

- ¿Que diablos es esto?

El cuarto se torno blanco, apareció una silueta, y despertó.

- … - Abrió los ojos con pesadez, tallándolos con las palmas de las manos -. ¿Qué fue todo eso? – Miro a su alrededor, seguía en su departamento entonces todo había sido un sueño demasiado confuso. Viro la vista hacia el reloj mas cercano – ¡LAS NUEVE, CON UNA MIERDA SE ME HACE TARDE!

Ya estaba arreglado así que solo tuvo que tomar sus lentes y el celular para correr lo mas rápido que pudiera directo al bar.

- ¡Lo siento Tom! – Se disculpo al llegar.

- ¿Hu?

- Se que llegue tarde pero puedo cubrirlo en una hora extra – Propuso apenado por haberle quedado mal su deber es protegerlo y debe estar a tiempo cuando empiezan las horas de trabajo de Tom.

- Shizuo… ¿Te ocurrió algo? – Pregunto preocupado notando lo mal que se veía el rubio. Ojeras moradas, expresión de disturbio y no exactamente por haber llegado tarde, algo sucedía aquí.

- ¿Eh? N-no… nada -. Según el nada pasaba. Tom soltó un largo suspiro.

- ¿Fue Izaya?

- … ¿Qué? – Parpadeo. Que gran ridiculez era esa. ¡¿Por qué Tom? Había conseguido olvidar a ese idiota en todo el día y justo el se lo recuerda.

- Siempre es el la causa de tus malestares -. Respondió con simpleza pasando una mano por su cuello, masajeándolo.

Shizuo pensaba que decir pero era como si las palabras le huyeran. Debía verse muy mal en este instante para que Tom lo hubiera notado. No sentía que la causa actual de su malestar fuera Izaya… ni siquiera había pensado en el hasta ahora. ¿Entonces que era?

- Deberías irte a descansar, hoy no haré nada en especial -. Fue directo y preciso.

- Pero…

- Nada, ve a descansar -. Sonrió honestamente a lo que Shizuo no pudo mas que asentir y acceder a la oferta que le ofreció.

Camino a paso lento por la ciudad, el cielo estaba cargado de nubes a punto de soltar su diluvio. Recordó que ayer había obtenido un pequeño "premio" por salvar a una chica, saco la navaja que portaba en su pantalón para mirarla profundamente.

- No sabes cuanto te detesto -. La miro con resentimiento.

Los relámpagos se hacían cada vez mas presentes.

- ¿Hmn? – Parpadeo mirando hacia el cielo, notando como las aves volaban en dirección opuesta. Los lentes azulados comenzaron a humedecerse y el rubio cabello termino mojado en un instante, como si lo hubieran bañado a cubetazos.

- Será una larga llovizna. – Murmuro para si mismo continuando su camino sin prisa alguna por la orilla de la banqueta, mientras que con sus manos jugueteaba con lo que parecía ser un pequeño cuchillo muy portátil.

* * *

Bueno pues que decir... me tarde en hacer este capitulo xD! Ahora si viene lo bueno 8D ya que esta la introduccion de ambos personajes llego la hora de que empiecen a interactuar xD los dos estan muy perdidos en sus rollos asi que poco a poco se iran dando cuenta de su dependencia del otro. Ah estos muchachitos tan idiotas :B!

En fin ojala que les haya gustado este capitulo (: espero sus comentarios verdaderamente me gusta mucho leerlos y de esa forma me entero si mis esfuerzos realmente estan valiendo la pena.

Agradecimientos especiales a: Shiori Meguumi, Kere, Ichiru95, kizuxx, Tsunderella. Que fueron las amables humanas que me dejaron review! LAS AMO HUMANAS *Corre a delirar por ahi*


	3. Gemas Escarlatas

no me pertenece B)

Este fic es yaoi 0: osea gae, como quieran verlo xD si no les gusta el genero vayanle barriendo pa' la salida xD

Aclaro que yo soy de México :| asi que Shizuo -que es un majadero- es probable que maldiga con mexicanadas xD

Sin mas demoras, disfruten el fic.

* * *

**+ Chapter III: Gemas Escarlatas + **

La lluvia continuo durante días sin dar la mas mínima esperanza de ceder justo ahora giro sobre su silla aburrido mientras observaba por la ventana el casi diluvio.

- No creí que fuera a llover tanto - Confeso para si mismo, debido a las fuertes lloviznas Namie no había venido a trabajar – Esto es aburrido… - Se pego a la ventana de manera infantil. Ni si quiera tenia muchas ganas de salir pero era como si el clima reflejara la angustia que sentía desde hace ya unos días.

Si algo no le gustaba a Orihara Izaya es que las cosas se le salieran de control.

- Frustrante -. Berreo echándose de nuevo a la silla. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿En que se podría entretener? Pensaba sin cesar. Una sonrisa se esbozo en sus delgados labios -. La lluvia jamás es un impedimento.

Era el clima perfecto para salir a remojarse y disfrutar aunque fuera un día las calles despejadas sin ningún humano a la vista. El amaba a los humanos pero ¿Qué mas daba un día de descanso?

Un día sin humanos.

Tomo su chamarra y salio de la oficina a toda prisa tarareando la canción del elevador con un estado de animo inigualable. Usualmente las personas se deprimen con la lluvia el nunca había entendido aquello ¿Acaso lluvia es sinónimo de melancolía? Quien sabe… a el no le parecía eso, al contrario; le fascinaba que lloviznara.

- ¡Cuanta agua! – Exclamo emocionado al salir del edificio caminando unos pasos para dejar de estar bajo el resguardo de un techo, sintiendo las gotas de cristalina agua caer sobre si mismo y tal como haría un niño de seis años comenzó a saltar por el pequeño riachuelo que se formaba a la orilla de la banqueta, salpicándose toda la ropa.

- ¡Divertido, divertido! – Giraba abriendo los brazos, mirando al cielo nublado para sentir de mejor manera la brisa y el roció del agua sobre su pálida piel. Aun así se seguía sintiendo vació. Continuo con su juego queriendo ignorar sus propios pensamientos una que otra persona que pasaba lo miraba con extrañeza, "que sujeto tan curioso" Seguramente dirán.

Si.

¿Y que?

Vuelve el vació. ¿Por qué?

"_Estoy bajo la lluvia divirtiéndome." _Se repetía a si mismo._ "¿Acaso algo me falta?"_

… No, claro que no.

Volvió a engañarse como estaba siendo costumbre últimamente.

- Ahora que lo pienso no le he visto… - Se quedo quieto en el centro de la calle bajo la lluvia que parecía no terminar. Metió su mano en el bolsillo comprobando la veracidad de sus palabras -. ¡Mi navaja!

En efecto hace días que no la veía desde que se la había dejado a una chiquilla para que se suicidara.

- Pft... tendré que ir a buscar que fue de la mujer idiota – Volvió de nueva cuenta su vista hacia el cielo – ¿Ir a Ikebukuro huh? – No le vendría nada mal mas si iba vería al hombre causante de que en repetitivas ocasiones terminara siendo revisado y curado por Shinra y por alguna razón no sentía las ganas de lidiar con el, si tan solo no tuviera ese carácter tan histérico seria mas fácil.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, ese repentino bajón en su humor. Se estaba volviendo cada vez más constante, le daba rabia el solo hecho de que ocurriese.

Ya ni el agua le causaba la alegría de hace unos minutos.

Bufo molesto emprendiendo su camino a la oficina, para que mojarse mas si ya no lo disfrutaba, lo único que iba a conseguir era un resfriado.

- ¡Achu! – Estornudo poco después de haberse echado en su sofá – Grandioso y no hay nada de medicamento – Tomo su celular marcando a la única mujer que podría traerle algo de medicina a pesar de las fuertes lluvias -. Celty ~ Necesito encargarte una tarea.

Deje su mensaje después del tono.

Piiiiiiii.

- ¿Qué? – Soltó al escuchar la grabadora, que Celty no conteste su celular es la cosa mas extraña después de todo la chica esta casi unida a el.

Hora de recurrir a su espectacular plan B.

En cuanto lo ideara.

* * *

Estaba disfrutando de los días mas relajantes que haya tenido en mucho tiempo. Sin ir a trabajar, sin tener que golpear gente… sin ver a la pulga. Solo el, el sofá y el televisor.

¿Cómo quejarse de esa vida?

Bueno, si podía. Los días lluviosos eran como para estar abrazado a tu pareja viendo una buena película. Nadie se creería que Shizuo Heiwajima tuviera siquiera esa vaga idea.

- No ha parado de llover -. Susurro a la orilla de la ventana mientras abría la cortina para ver el "esplendido paisaje".

Tenía ansias. La sensación se apoderaba cada vez más de su juicio. Le gustaba una vida tranquila, pero no solo. De esta manera solo lograba hastiarse.

A la mierda, saldría a dar una vuelta con todo y diluvio.

Ni un alma se encontraba en las calles, era extraño; Ikebukuro siempre esta en movimiento constante. No se quejo si no hay gente nadie le buscara pelea y podía seguir con su día de completa paz como la persona pacifica que es.

Paso largo rato dando vueltas sin sentido por la ciudad hasta que llego al centro de Ikebukuro, estaba infestado de gente. Intento recordar un motivo por el que salieran a pesar de las lluvias.

¿Acaso estaban regalando algo?

Miro hacia uno de los edificios y todo se aclaro.

Observo mas detenidamente a la multitud: Camarógrafos, reporteros, limusinas, alfombra roja hacia el interior de lo que era un gran y elegante cine el cual estaba rodeado de luces que iluminaban hasta lo mas alto del cielo.

Una elegante limusina se paro frente a la alfombra, la gente se emociono cuando el chofer bajo y abrió la puerta dejando ver a un joven delgado, de cabello azabache y expresión neutra.

- Kasuka -. No se esperaba verlo, pero le alegraba.

El mencionado observaba a la infinidad de personas presentes, las mujeres no paraban de gritar su nombre eufóricas y muchas con algunos cartelones. Su vista intentaba encontrar a alguien, cuando estaba a punto de rendirse alcanzo a divisar a un mesero a lo lejos, bastante alto.

Sonrió para si mismo, ahí estaba… su hermano, al que tenia tiempo sin ver tras el rodaje de una película bastante larga.

Ignoro las advertencias de sus guarda espaldas, se dirigió hacia el sujeto del traje de camarero.

- Hermano -. Musito una vez llego frente a el.

- Kasuka, tiempo sin verte.

Los paparazzi no dudaron en atacarlos con flashes y un sin fin de fotografías.

"_Detesto encontrarnos en un lugar así, rodeados de estos buitres." _

- Será mejor que me vaya, podemos vernos en mi departamento si tienes tiempo libre.

- Quédate - Intento convencerlo con ojos suplicantes… así lo veía Shizuo porque a ojos de cualquiera tenia una expresión tan neutra como la de un muerto.

De ninguna manera se quedaría en un lugar así tanto bullicio le colmaba la paciencia. Su respuesta seria un rotundo NO.

- Es la premier seria bueno tenerte ahí.

"_No, no, no, no, no. ¡Basta Kasuka! De ninguna manera me harás cambiar de opinión."_

"_Deja de verme con esos ojos…"_

"_Maldición, me arrepentiré de esto."_

- Esta bien, iré ¡Pero deja de verme así!

El de cabellos oscuros sonrió para si mismo, había logrado convencer a su hermano. Lo tomo de la mano y paso junto a el por la alumbrada alfombra roja, las fotografías no se hicieron esperar incluso se acercaron reporteros a conseguir una entrevista como primicia mas los guarda espaldas del menor de los Heiwajima se encargaron de alejarlos en un instante. Shizuo bufo, definitivamente detestaba esto.

Al entrar a la sala se ubicaron en la primera fila mientras el resto de celebridades eran ubicadas en sus respectivos asientos, debía admitirlo había muchas mujeres realmente hermosas su belleza no se compara con la que se ve en televisión. Dio por entendido que a esta clase de mundo pertenecía Kasuka, alfombras rojas, fans, mujeres encantadoras, periodistas, su cara en los medios de comunicación… no, no era envidia; se sentía orgulloso, al menos su hermano lleva una buena vida.

- Disculpa… ¿Puedo sentarme aquí? – Pregunto amablemente una joven delgada y para ser honestos bien dotada. Su cabellera era rubia y ondulada llevaba un peinado de medio chongo, labios pintados de un rosa suave al igual que el delineado de sus ojos los cuales eran azul profundo, una joven muy atractiva.

- Como sea - Respondió secamente.

- Gracias – Tomo asiento junto a el sonriéndole de forma amable –. Es la primera vez que te veo, ¿Eres un actor nuevo? – Le miraba de forma curiosa.

- ¿Actor? – Era cierto todas las personas en la sala eran artistas debía estar confundiéndolo – La verdad no -. Fue honesto.

- ¡Oh, no importa! Muchos aquí no lo son – Le dio confianza quizás estaba algo nervioso por estar en un lugar desconocido – La primera vez que vine tropecé casi al entrar – rió de si misma –. Debí verme muy ridícula, ¡por suerte los reporteros no se dieron cuenta!

- Hee… - _"Grandioso Shizuo una mujer hermosa te esta entablando conversación y lo único que atino a decir es un 'Hee'… vaya mierda" _– ¿Tu eres actriz? - _"¡MALDICION! QUE PREGUNTA TAN ESTUPIDA, ¡ES OBVIO QUE ES ACTRIZ!" _

La joven parpadeo unas cuentas veces y soltó una risita en respuesta, que sujeto tan agradable – Claro, soy la co-estrella de la película.

- Entiendo – Que incomodo se sentía.

Después del pequeño silencio se dio inicio al cortometraje.

* * *

Enorme fue su sorpresa al encender el televisor y ver a Shizu-chan en este, junto a su hermano rodeado de cámaras y reporteros. No se veía muy alegre mas bien juraría que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por controlar su temperamento y no mandar a volar de un solo trancazo a todas esas personas.

- ¡Shizu-chan es injusto! – Exclamo parándose de golpe de su mullido sofá -. Se esta divirtiendo sin mí –. Eso de ninguna manera se lo permitiría, parte de su vida se dedica a hacerle la vida imposible a Shizuo y se encargaría de que así siguiera siendo.

Tomo su infalible chaqueta saliendo así del departamento, por un instante había olvidado el resfriado que hace unos momentos pesco, todo por salir a _"jugar" _un rato al agua. Toco el botón del elevador esperando a que este abriera –. Tsk, justo cuando traigo prisa esta cosa se digna a tardar - Después de unos segundos las compuertas se abrieron mas no entro.

"_¿Por qué tengo tanta prisa_?" Fue lo que repentinamente le llego a su cabeza haciendo que no diera ni un paso mas quedando inmóvil frente al ascensor. Se repitió el mismo pensamiento varias veces intentando comprenderlo sin éxito alguno.

¿Desde cuando algo le era incomprensible?

Todo es culpa de Shizu-chan.

¡Siempre es culpa de Shizu-chan!

¡¿Por qué no es como los otros humanos?

Con la velocidad con la cual llego al elevador retorno al lecho de su sofá, tirandose de lleno. Debía ser la fiebre… si eso debía ser, tenia lógica es por eso que no estaba pensando con la claridad de siempre.

Intento engañarse con esa falsa idea, no por mucho pues sentía ansias de ir y molestar al rubio. La televisión no ayudaba seguían repitiendo el reportaje de los hermanos Heiwajima en el canal de chismes. Al ver a la reportera otra idea le vino a la mente ¡Era perfecta!

Se paro del sofá tambaleándose un poco no era bueno andar acelerado cuando se esta enfermo, rápidamente ignoro eso y corrió fuera de la oficina.

Debía hacer unas cuantas compras antes de ir a visitarlo.

* * *

"Todo se esta volviendo cada vez mas frustrante" Se dijo a si mismo.

¿Cuánto tiempo debía soportar su propia incertidumbre?

¡Estaba harto!

Izaya no se había aparecido en Ikebukuro por todo una semana la cual ya se le hacia eterna.

- ¡Masaomi! – Grito un pelinegro de cabello corto mientras corría en dirección del mencionado.

"Mikado…" Giro para encontrarse con el chico el cual ya estaba frente a el, luciendo bastante cansado.

- Te he estado buscando por todas partes –. Dijo de manera agitada, algo inclinado y apoyando sus manos en las piernas.

Sabia el porque lo buscaba con tanta insistencia, hace días que lo ha estado evitando. No tenia forma de explicarle las trivialidades que cursaban por su mente, podía recurrir a alguna mentira pero no lo creía justo para Mikado. El hecho de seguir mintiéndole.

- ¡Oh, Mikado! – Exclamo eufórico - ¡No te imaginas la clase de mujeres que he conocido! – Hizo uso de sus ademanes.

- ¡No es broma! – Se quejo – Me has tenido bastante preocupado –. La voz le bajo de nivel y su mirada se enfoco en un punto ciego.

- Deja de preocuparte – Dio media vuelta. Se podía sentir una atmósfera pesada -. No tienes porque preocuparte por mi ¡Se cuidarme solo! – Subió la voz en tono de molestia, no le agradaba la idea de ser el centro de los malestares de su amigo. No se permitiría jalarlo al abismo sin fondo en donde el pertenece.

"_Me hundiré solo."_

El joven de cabellos mas cortos quedo sorprendido por el enfado sin motivo que mostraba su mejor amigo ¿Hizo algo mal? Todo lo que había hecho era preocuparse por la ausencia de este y no solo él, también Anri se comportaba de manera diferente, más callada y distante.

Ansiaba saber que ocurría, tener las respuestas a sus dudas, pero ¿Cómo podía exigir todo aquello? Ni siquiera tenia el valor de preguntarle a Masaomi que le ocurría.

¡Que cobarde!

Apretó los puños con impotencia. Algo tenía que hacer. Cerró los ojos fuertemente, basta de ser cobarde.

- ¡Masao…! – Se había ido y lo dejo hablando solo. Hizo esfuerzo por no sentirse más desolado y desdichado de lo que ya se encontraba.

* * *

Al finalizar la película se repitió el mismo teatro que cuando llegaron. El menor de los Heiwajima estaba rodeado de numerosas cámaras y se encontraba en compañía de la exuberante mujer rubia.

- Solo quiero que esto acabe – Dijo para si mismo sacando del bolsillo una cajetilla de cigarros dispuesto a hacer el momento mas ameno con un poco de nicotina.

- Lo siento joven, no se puede fumar aquí.

1…

Hizo caso omiso del empleado y saco un encendedor.

- Joven – Repitió como si antes no lo hubiera escuchado -. No se puede fumar dentro de las instalaciones.

2…

Poco le importo prendiendo su muy deseado cigarro.

3…

- ¡Joven!

- ¡Con una chingada, déjeme de una buena vez! – Grito lo más fuerte que pudo, causando que el eco de su voz resonara por toda la sala y eso que era lo bastante grande.

Los ruidos que inundaban el lugar, charlas, bromas, los trabajadores de un lugar a otro sin dejar de atender, todo quedo paralizado. Fue sustituido por miradas curiosas una que otra de desaprobación y los murmuros no se hicieron del rogar ¡inundaban la sala!

- Estoy harto – Musito con un dejo de furia. Giro la vista a su hermano menor, el cual a diferencia del resto no se encontraba para nada sorprendido –. Me largo Kazuka, sabes donde encontrarme.

No espero a que el menor le contestara pues no le había pedido permiso, aquello era una definitiva. En primer lugar jamás debió de haber aceptado entrar ¡¿Qué diablos pensaba cuando acepto? Ah, si, Kasuka le insistió.

Como si fuera poco las fotos le atacaron ¡Esos malditos buitres! No le quitaban la cámara de enzima, tal como a un chimpancé que acababa de hacer un espectáculo.

- ¡Déjenme ya! – De un rápido movimiento agarro del cuello al primer paparazzi que tuvo a la vista, arrojándolo contra el resto, cámaras volaron y hubo uno que otro hueso roto.

A la velocidad que su cigarro se extinguió había un puñado de reporteros y camarógrafos trapeando la alfombra. A las mujeres les perdono pero si les dedico algunas miradas de odio, altanerías y exceso de palabras altisonantes. Solo porque era un caballero no las golpeaba ¡Sino, ni ellas se salvarían!

La cantidad de guardias que intentaban detenerlo era considerable, pero ninguno podía con la fuerza sobrehumana del rubio.

Shizuo observo con detenimiento lo que acababa de hacer a causa de sus impulsos y mal temperamento, antes no los mato sino hubiera sido un genocidio de paparazzis. La ira comenzó a bajar pero no por completo, seguía molesto.

"_Contrólate, contrólate, contrólate"_ Repetía numerosas veces. Pudo ver al fondo al sujeto que lo había sacado de sus cabales con un teléfono celular.

"La reputa mierda, esta llamando a la policía."

Era la hora de emprender la huida, no quería causarle más problemas a su hermano. Al correr hacia la salida algo capturo su atención, mas bien alguien.

La tenue ráfaga de viento que alcanzaba a entrar por la puerta principal movía lentamente su cabello lacio de una forma tan magnifica. La oscuridad en la que se encontraba esa persona le impedía ver completamente su rostro, hasta que el motivo de su fascinación dio un paso adelante, hacia la luz. La cual reflejo sus ojos como si fueran un par de gemas escarlatas.

¡Que hermosa!

Tan extraña, única, radiante… ¿Qué palabra le faltaba? ¿Con cual podía describirla a su totalidad?

Abrió los ojos como enormes platos, ella le veía, sonriente y anhelante.

Exótica.

Esa era la palabra.

Las sirenas de las patrullas acercándose le hicieron volver a la realidad, salio del cine a toda prisa. Afuera no era mejor que adentro, luces cegadoras, fans con carteles gritoneando un montón de cosas que no terminaba por comprender, mas reporteros y cámaras, los flashazos de estas, demasiada gente hablando.

- ¡Basta! – Nadie guardo silencio. Corrió lo mas rápido que podía no le importo que el semáforo se encontraba en verde, cruzo la avenida, los autos hicieron curvas para lograr esquivarlo y no llevárselo de encuentro. Chocaron unos con otros, deteniendo todo el transcurso, la avenida se había vuelto un estacionamiento gigante.

Kasuka no se movió de lugar en ningún momento, cuando su hermano se ponía así lo mejor era esperar a que se relajara.

Una vez el relajo se calmo el menor de los Heiwajima no pudo escapar del ataque de las cámaras, intentaban sacarle alguna primicia que vendiera una primera plana de las revistas de chismes.

El joven de estatura considerable había corrido hasta que sintió los músculos desgarrarse y el sudor caer de su afligido rostro. No huía por temor a la policía o a los mismos medios de comunicación. Huyo por razones que el mismo desconoce. De pronto sentía las ganas de regresar el tiempo para poder apreciar una vez mas aquellos ojos rojizos que le miraron de manera tan ponzoñosa pero a la vez con una ternura guardada tras ese rostro de porcelana fina de expresión in describible.

Rogaba porque esa mujer no fuera un espejismo producto de sus más recónditos deseos.

Ese fue el día en que Shizuo Heiwajima se enamoro de la extraña chica de ojos carmesí.

* * *

Y Fiiiiiiiin del capitulo 8D asdfghasf D8 perdonenme si tarde en actualizar pero aun no salgo de vacaciones u_u y estoy en finales :B! pero ya casi salgo xD asi que les actualizare mas seguido beibes B)

Ohmahgae xD me alegro recivir todos sus reviews y favoritos a la historia! en serio D: me motivan a continuar con esta merga xD me pone feliz el hecho de que disfruten de la historia esta c: nos leemos pronto!

Agradecimientos especiales a los humanos que me dejaron review :D!: Kajiko, Kere, Tsunderella, Shiori Meguumi, ningyu yasha, Neftis, claradeviantart, DiabloCarmesi, Pilikita y Kokorito.

Ya lo saben si tienen dudas o algo no duden en decirmelo (: con gusto les contestare aqui.


	4. Loneliness

Durarararaasdfghjklsfg no me pertenece, unicamente uso los personajes para mis historias gaes xD

Espero disfruten este capi tanto como yo disfrute escribirlo :)!

* * *

**+ Chapter IV: Loneliness +  
**

Después de la "trágica noche" como nombraron los medios de comunicación por sus perdidas tanto en equipo como en sus empleados. Bueno… mas que nada en equipo ya que no hubo ningún muerto pero si muchos heridos ¡Vaya, como les gusta exagerar!

La cara de Shizuo Heiwajima estaba tanto en canales televisivos como en los periódicos amarillistas. Los civiles se encontraban conmocionados sabían que el rubio era uno de los hombres mas peligrosos en Ikebukuro y aquella noticia no les caía del todo bien, solo quedaba cuidarse mejor y jamás meterse en el camino del monstruo de la fuerza bruta.

- Ese hombre siempre tan problemático – Soltó un largo suspiro con una nota cansada - ¿Crees que Izaya tenga algo que ver con esto? – Tomo el control para apagar la televisión, suficiente de malas noticias por hoy.

La Dullahan comenzó a escribir de manera rápida como habitualmente lo hace, escuchándose el resonar de un "tac, tac, tac" por toda la sala. Al instante le mostró su móvil "Es difícil saberlo… por lo que me he enterado, Izaya no apareció en la escena" El medico enarco una ceja acomodándose sus lentes ahora si que entendía menos. Si no fue Izaya, entonces ¿Shizuo había causado un caos solo porque si?

¡Que estupidez!

- Cuando creo que Izaya y Shizuo no pueden ser mas… como son, hacen algo que se rebasa y simplemente me dejan sin aliento – En sus palabras se encontraba toda la veracidad en base a sus experiencias con ellos. Estudiaron juntos por lo que tuvo que acostumbrarse a esos dos, tomando en cuenta que de cierta forma eran unos raros.

Orihara Izaya el tipo con la mentalidad perversa y aparentemente sin sentimientos, en pocas palabras; un psicópata en potencia.

Shizuo Heiwajima o mejor conocido como el hombre más fuerte en Ikebukuro, pésimo temperamento, poca paciencia; un arma humana con muy mal humor.

El, Shinra Kishitani un medico clandestino que desde niño fue educado para esa labor y lo mas importante; enamorado de una jinete sin cabeza.

En sus tiempos de escuela el mas normal había sido Kadota, él aun poseía sentido común. Sino es que los perdió teniéndole paciencia al trío de especimenes con los que lidiaba.

- "¿Shinra?"

- Ah – Salio de sus vagos pensamientos, volteando la vista a la _mujer_ que consideraba el amor de su vida y su más preciada razón de existir – Celty… te has llegado preguntar ¿Realmente Izaya y Shizuo se odian tanto como dicen? – La pregunta era completamente seria, pues, desde hace años que ellos comenzaron sus peleas eran por razones como "Se río de mi" "Lo detesto" "Me arruino la vida" Las cuales se comenzaron a transformar en vanas razones estúpidas tales como "Me miro feo" "Su sola existencia me molesta" Al punto que el hecho de solo verse ocasionaba una pelea sin motivo.

Celty aguardo en silencio, sentándose junto a su amante en el cómodo sofá negro. Era verdad todos estaban tan acostumbrados a sus peleas sin sentido que ya era algo normal.

Tap…tap…tap.

– "Quizás son amigos, a su retorcida manera" – Ambos se quedaron quietos y en cuestión de segundos Shinra soltó la carcajada mientras que Celty hacia ademanes de estar riendo.

¡Cuan imposible era eso!

– Imposible, yo no creo que eso exista. Lo imposible se me figura más bien a algo aun no conocido – Susurro con aires de misterio una suave voz aterciopelada. Giraba en la silla ubicada detrás de su gran escritorio, había fotografías regadas. Hizo uso de sus habilidades como informante para sacar todo lo que necesitaba, haría una pequeña investigación del incidente que causo Shizu-chan.

– ¿Crees encontrarte en un estado capaz para hacer bien tu _trabajo_? – Uso un pequeño énfasis en lo último puesto que no consideraba eso como trabajo lo veía como los momentos de ocio de un psicópata acosando a su presa, obviamente, Shizuo –. Estas enfermo –en muchos sentidos– y aun así te tomas la molestia de hacerle la vida imposible – El aludido soltó una seca risa junto con un estornudo.

– Solo prepara el caldo que te pedí y todo estará bien Namie ~ – La mujer bufo molesta y salio de la oficina. El pelinegro miro la puerta recientemente cerrada con un dejo de indiferencia –Tsk – Regreso su vista a las fotografías mientras se dejaba caer de lleno a su asiento. Las fotografías variaban, había unas que eran desde antes de iniciar la función, él rubio estaba acompañado de una mujer despampanante. Frunció el ceño, partiendo la foto a la mitad dejando de un lado a la dama – Lo siento my lady, pero es mi tarea hacerle vivir un infierno – Tomo un encendedor y comenzó a quemar la fotografía. En sus ojos escarlatas se reflejaba la llama que extinguía el retrato hasta quedar hecha cenizas. Sonreía de manera maliciosa y prepotente.

– Así de fácil es apagar la llama de la vida – Murmuro para si mismo, soplando de su mano los residuos grisáceos –. Pobre, pobre, humanidad ¡Un día vendrán a mí, rogando misericordia! – Aguardo una leve pausa a su discurso dado a una sola persona, él mismo -. Y ese día será cuando les de la espalda.

La sombría oficina se manifestaba al compás de Izaya. Cada aspecto perfectamente ubicado de manera estratégica, las estanterías donde tenía su basta colección de libros recubrían toda la parte derecha siendo de dos pisos, a la sección superior se podía acceder por medio de la escalera en forma de caracol. El resto de la decoración no pasaba a ser exagerada tenia el toque ideal de elegancia reservada. En la médula del lugar se encuentra un sofá de color vino con una mesa de centro. En si no había colores que denotaran alegría, incluso las paredes eran grisáceas. Lo que la hacia perfecta desde su punto de vista era que se encontraba en un edificio lo bastante alto para ver a las personas, a sus humanos, a los débiles. Pero así, de esta manera tan inusual él se sentía cómodo, en su ambiente.

Observada detenidamente la mitad de la fotografía que se había salvado, era el rubio al que catalogaba como monstruo, retorció los labios, sintiendo su mirada arder en carmesí. Ese bastardo; sonreía con total calma.

¡Como podía!

Lleno de rabia tomo el marcador, dibujándole en el rostro cejas encurvadas hacia abajo, simulando una expresión enojada y ya que en esa estaba aprovecho para ponerle un bigote.

- ¡Hahaha, esta es la forma en la que mejor te ves! – Alego con regocijo mientras que un pequeño moquillo le escurría de la nariz, estornudo estrepitosamente haciendo volar la fotografía al suelo, no muy lejos del escritorio. Miro la dirección a la que había caído siendo lo primero que noto; las piernas blancas de Namie.

- Que acto tan infantil – Se agacho para recoger la foto notando la "obra de arte" que su –por desgracia- jefe hizo -. Al menos si huye a México sabremos que aspecto tendrá – Dijo al notar el bigote pintarrajeado, dejando el caldo en el escritorio y con la intención de dejar el retrato, que la verdad le importaba un reverendo cacahuate. Izaya le arrebato la fotografía con pugna.

Enfoco su mirada rojiza con los ojos claros de su empleada la cual llena de indiferencia ignoraba sus expresiones de repulsión. Siguió cada uno de sus movimientos desde sus cortos y pausados pasos hasta que tomo asiento en el sofá, cruzando sus piernas causando que su falda se contrajera de manera que las delicadas piernas de las cuales era portadora quedaran más expuestas.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – Pregunto enarcando una ceja y mirándole por el rabillo del ojo. Pudo percibir que el rostro de Izaya persistía con una mueca de aberración, juraría que casi estaba asqueado.

- Nada – Contesto rápidamente, desviando la vista de la mujer. Tecleo con desinterés palabras que se le vinieran a la mente. Al prestar atención al monitor; ni una frase concreta había formado.

Namie soltó una carcajada llena de soberbia, la cual resonó en la oscura oficina, movió su cabellera negra con el brazo derecho, sonriendo retadoramente al pelinegro.

- ¿Nervioso? – Cuestiono burlonamente – No sabía que el gran Orihara Izaya se sintiera cohibido por una mujer.

El mencionado se exaspero, parando en seco por un momento. Pensó las palabras de la pelinegra, la volvió a mirar con repulsión.

- ¡Oh Namie, no te conocía tu faceta de piruja! – La ojiverde se mostró indignada –, pero, jamás me mostraría_ nervioso _por tu causa.

- Eso lo se de sobra – Mascullo enfadada. No tenía interés en Izaya, más, si le molestaba que la hiciera menos como mujer.

- Indignarte no va contigo.

- Y cohibirte no es lo tuyo.

Ambos guardaron silencio, ninguno tenia las de ganar. Aunque, claro, Izaya no es del tipo de persona que puedas callar bajo ninguna circunstancia. Iba a replicar y otro molesto estornudo salio de su boca ¡Maldición! Detestaba estar enfermo. Dio por muerta la plática, se entretendría con algo diferente. Abrió uno de los cajones del escritorio sacando unas puntiagudas tijeras, comenzando a recortar el resto de las fotografías con sumo placer.

- Vi en la televisión a Shizuo Heiwajima ¿Fuiste tú el causante de ese alboroto? – Se le hacia irrelevante decirle, hasta la pregunta ofendía. Conociéndolo, seguro que había sido el. Escuchaba el seco sonido del papel siendo cortado incesantemente ¿Qué tan divertido era eso? Lo que nunca terminaría de entender son las diversiones por las que optaba Izaya, siempre haciendo cosas extrañas. Ese hombre era todo lo bizarro, enfermo, maniático, amaba tanto la desgracia en los demás como si fuera el mayor de los placeres.

- Me encantaría haberlo sido – Confeso con un ligero puchero -. No es justo que Shizu-chan se divierta sin mi ¡Así no es interesante para mi!

La ojiverde rojo los ojos, que sujeto tan egoísta. Debía admitir que el hecho de que ese hombre no haya sido el causante la tomo por sorpresa. Izaya comenzó a comer ese caldo que tanta falta le hacia para reponer su salud. Caer en la enfermedad; eso es lo que lo hacia tan humano como el resto. Por más que lo imaginaba, no quería meter a Izaya en la categoría de humano, le daría, más bien, la de criatura. No estaba en su juicio catalogar, no era nadie para juzgar las fallas de dios.

Se paro del sofá en el que no hace mucho tomo asiento. Era hora de emprender la partida.

- Me retiro – Dijo sin rodeos –, espero disfrutes tu soledad.

El aludido le presto poca atención, estaba mas ocupado terminándose la comida que escuchar a Namie. Sinceramente, todo era más interesante que ella. PERO, era Namie y no le daría la oportunidad de disfrutar quedarse con la última palabra.

- Te recuerdo que estas mas hundida que yo. Tú eres la incestuosa aquí, mientras que yo cuento con el amor de mis queridos humanos ~

Disfruto la mirada de recelo que la pelinegra le dedico antes de salir.

Las calles congestionadas de habitantes le abrían paso al ver pasar a una de las pesadillas de Ikebukuro. En parte, los ciudadanos se sentían calmados, pues, estaba solo. Si hubiera cerca rastro del otro demonio escurridizo, todo estaría hecho un caos.

- ¡Sushi, delicioso sushi! – Exclamaba un hombre verdaderamente grande, de tez oscura. Meneaba volantes de un lado hacia otro con suma alegría, algunos se los daba a los citadinos. Reconoció a la cercanía al hombre vestido de barman, imposible que pasara desapercibido, pues, todos le sacaban la vuelta.

– Shizuo-kun – Le llamo para obtener su atención, una vez volteo, le entrego uno de sus volantes -. Hoy tenemos 2 x 1

El rubio le miro, tomando su comentario como una broma – Si no te has dado cuenta, vengo solo.

– Puedes comer dos porciones y que te la tomen como un 2 x 1 solo a ti te daré esa oportunidad – A pesar de su intento el rubio declino y siguió su vía. Formo una mueca de desaprobación.

¿Es que todos se sentían desdichados?

Primero Kida y ahora Shizuo. Quizás solo quizás… ¿Pudiera estar todo relacionado? Solo un nombre vino a su cabeza de manera instantánea.

- Izaya – Gruño Shizuo mientras golpeaba cada señal automovilística que veía en las esquinas. Justo cuando necesita desquitarse con alguien al desgraciado de Izaya no se le ocurre aparecer en Ikebukuro.

Detuvo su caminar en una esquina junto con el resto de la gente, el semáforo cambio a rojo y los automóviles pasaban a gran velocidad. El viento volaba sus rubios cabellos y su irritada expresión denotaba el enojo por el que pasaba.

Vivió el minuto mas largo de su vida. El semáforo cambio, cruzo la transitada calle. Que desesperación sentía ¡Ya no lo soportaba!

Soltó un fuerte puñetazo al cofre de un carro estacionado, este quedo estampado en el suelo con grisáceo humo brotando, amenazando con explotar. Estaba a punto de repetir la acción con otro coche cuando vio en el local de junto que aparecía en la televisión, de nueva cuenta. Era un local de venta de aparatos electrónicos, en todas televisiones que había se repetía el mismo canal con los acontecimientos de la noche pasada. Suficiente. Aplastaría cada uno de esos aparatos.

Abrió los ojos como un par de platos, detrás de uno de los reporteros volando al ser lanzado estaba _ella_. La jovencita que solo pudo ver por pocos segundos le volvía a cautivar con su figura delgada, tez blanca como la leche, cabello oscuro y sus radiantes ojos. Cuando los veía fijamente una sensación de disturbio se apoderaba de sus sentidos ¿Era lo que llaman amor a primera vista? No tenia idea, pero no le molestaba. Le gustaría poder verla de nuevo y tener la oportunidad de escuchar su voz.

Dejo atrás toda su reciente ira y sereno camino pensando en como podría volver a verla.

¿Su hermano la conocería?

Si estaba dentro de ese cine, cabía la posibilidad de que fuera actriz, talvez cantante o algo referente a esos medios.

Hace tanto que no se sentía así, abrigado por una calida sensación de paz. Si así estaba por solo haber tenido la oportunidad de verla ¿Cómo seria cuando pudiera cruzar palabra con ella? Tenía ansias por conocer esa faceta de si mismo.

Saco el celular marcando al número de su hermano menor con la esperanza de que le diera las respuestas que necesitaba.

– ¿Kasuka? – Pregunto una vez entro la llamada.

– Si.

– Quería preguntarte algo… ¿Conoces a una actriz con cabello azabache y ojos rojizos? – Fue directo al grano.

– Si – Aun en teléfono, era de pocas palabras. Shizuo no cabía en su asombro, los labios se curvaron ¡Era una sonrisa! No se había equivocado.

– Gracias Kasuka…

– Puedo hacerte una cita con ella, hoy, a las 9 p.m. en el hotel principal, es donde me encuentro hospedado – Dicho aquello, corto. El teléfono solo emitía un "pi…pi…"

Dejo caer el brazo a su costado, sosteniendo fervientemente el celular.

¿Ahora, que se suponía que debía hacer?

Llamo a Tom y solo le dijo lo necesario "hoy no iré a trabajar"

El plato que antes se encontraba lleno, estaba completamente vació. Reposo recargando su cuerpo en su mullida silla. Namie podría ser muchas cosas negativas, pero respecto a la comida, la mujer si se recibía halago. Obvio; jamás se lo diría.

Termino todo el trabajo de escritorio que tenia pendiente. Era hora de lo activo, lo que verdaderamente disfrutaba. Se levanto de la silla con todo los ánimos posibles, exclamando a todo pulmón: ¡Ikebukuro, haya voy!

No tardo más de una hora en llegar a su destino. El núcleo de aquella ciudad tan grande, la observo desde lo alto de un edificio, disfrutando la vista panorámica ¡Hace tanto que no la veía así!

Concentro la vista en un punto amarillo con negro. Sonrió complacido, vaya casualidad. No se esperaba encontrarse con Shizu-chan tan pronto, pero que mas daba ¡Benditas sean las coincidencias! Pues no se consideraba alguien que creyera en el destino, pero si en la esencia de las cosas y que todo tiene un porque de ser. Hizo uso de sus binoculares para poder verlo más de cerca, casi al instante resbalaron de sus manos.

No podía ser posible.

¡Shizuo no debería estar sonriendo de esa manera!

¿Qué hizo mal?

Se dedico a hacer cada instante de la vida de Shizuo lo más miserable que le fuera posible. Hacer añicos sus anhelos, quebrantar cualquier brote de ilusión, negarle el regocijarse de los placeres que otorgaba la vida. Entonces ¿Qué hizo mal? Repitió la pregunta confundido y en especial; molesto consigo mismo, con su fracaso.

¿Fracaso?

No. Aun era demasiado pronto para asumir una derrota y el perder, no entraba en su diccionario personal.

Con una pequeña risa, palpo la palma de su mano. Tuvo un diminuto momento de debilidad, solo eso. Se encargaría de que no se volviera a repetir. Podía asegurar que se conocía a si mismo a la perfección, más, últimamente se desconocía.

– Que iluso Shizu-chan, si crees que tu felicidad se escapara de mis manos – Las volvió a palmar esta vez mas fuerte, sonando como si hubiera aplastado un insignificante insecto –. Mah ~ – Bajo por las escaleras de emergencia ubicadas en la parte trasera del edificio. Al llegar al suelo da pequeños brinquitos, algunos más grandes; saltaba de lo más eufórico.

El rubio se encontraba entrando a una tienda, Izaya pospuso un poco el llegar tan repentino como suele hacer. Observo detenidamente que clase de tienda era "que extraño" pensó al instante pues era un negocio de zapatos. Entro pasando desapercibido ocultándose detrás de uno de los estantes acercándose cautelosamente a la posición del rubio. Hablaba con un encargado el cual asintió y le entrego un paquete.

¡Cuanta curiosidad!

Ansiaba saltar y sacarles un tremendo susto. Se mordió el labio inferior, resistiría sus impulsos. No por nada es un gran informante –por no decir stalker–.

Finalmente el mas alto abandono el local con al paquete en manos, imito su acción con la cautela debida ¿Qué diablos hacia Shizuo?

– Tsk – Se quejo para si mismo. Como detestaba a ese hombre, tanto como odiaba a… no, esperen, no existe nada que aborrezca mas que a Shizuo Heiwajima. Volvió a dirigir su vista al mesero nuevamente. Arrugo su frente, encorvando las cejas, no estaba.

– ¿Me buscabas, pulga? – Gruño una vez a sus espaldas, sintió un leve escalofrió e instintivamente río.

– Woah Shizzy ~ no es educado insultar sin saludar – Dijo con aires de ofendido, sin siquiera intentar hacer una buena actuación, su voz denotaba burla.

– Dime, en tu concepto de correcto ¿Es educado espiar, maldito hijo de puta?

– Siempre tan antipático, yo también te he extraño Shizzy – En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba estampado contra la pared, en una especie de sándwich humano; la pared, él y Shizuo, el cual cabe destacar que no se veía muy feliz. Como de costumbre.

El aludido apretó el agarre que tenia en el cuello de Izaya, mientras que su otra mano lo sujetaba del cuello en V de su playera. Disfrutaba de querer hacerlo sufrir. Frunció el ceño, no obtenía una mueca de dolor del pelinegro, al contrario, sonreía con esa prepotencia que siempre cargaba ¡Le molestaba!

Sus malditos ojos rojos como el mismísimo infierno ardiente de rencor, podía sentir como le miraban con desprecio, eso le cabreaba.

¡¿Quién se creía ese desgraciado?

Siempre queriendo hacerlo menos con sus humillaciones. No se lo permitiría, hacia fuerza en la muñeca con la intención de asfixiarlo ahí mismo. Quería ver que su rostro se tiñera de temor ¿Era demasiado pedir?

El pelinegro entrecerró un ojo, conteniéndose del dolor físico que le propiciaba, por mas grande que fuera su orgullo su cuerpo actuó por inercia, levantando los brazos y posando ambas manos sobre el brazo del barman, intentaba quitarlo, pero la necesidad de aire no le daba las fuerzas necesarias para quitárselo, ni siquiera para empujarlo. A esas causas podía agregarse el hecho de que seguía un tanto enfermo.

Por otro lado el rubio disfrutaba de su actual triunfo, lo tenía ahí, a su merced. Frunció más el ceño –si es que era posible–, a pesar de que ese infeliz estuviera al borde de morir, no rogaba. Hacia sus intentos por quitárselo pero parecían un chiste. Le analizo mas el rostro, percibiendo un tenue carmín claro en sus mejillas. Estaba… ruborizado.

– Joder – Mascullo soltándolo. Se escucho un seco golpe. Izaya cayó al suelo tan inútilmente como un saco de patatas. Dio una gran bocanada de aire una vez estabilizada esa necesidad viro hacia arriba, el rubio abría una cajetilla de cigarros, metiendo uno a sus labios y encendiéndolo impaciente.

El de tez más pálida bufo molesto llamando la tensión del más alto.

– Que débil eres – Rompió con aquel silencio, no de la mejor manera.

– ¡No me jodas! – Grito haciendo de su mano un puño y con la gran fuerza que se le atribuye golpeo la pared. Causo que esta se agrietara, perforando la parte que magullo.

No se inmuto ante las acciones bestiales del barman; estaba más que acostumbrado. Dispuso a pararse, sacudiendo su ropa. Se le veía bastante apaciguado a como normalmente se comporta, en especial si esta junto a Shizuo.

Comenzaba a agotarse la nula paciencia que tenia ¿Qué no haría nada? Solo estaba ahí parado, de lo mas tranquilo. Con una mierda como le frustraba ese invesil.

– No vuelvas a venir a Ikebukuro – Pauso para después agregar –, y menos estando enfermo ¡No puedo matarte estando así! – Aumento el tono de su voz. No exclamaba más que la verdad. Si asesinaba a esa pesadilla andante estando en un estado tan deplorable como ese, su victoria seria tan vana.

– Excusas – contesto –. No eres capaz de matarme, sinónimo de tu propia impotencia – Poso las manos en la cadera.

Tenía tantas formas de responderle aquello, principalmente violentas. Cerró los ojos, probando ese pequeño tubito de tranquilidad que adormecía sus labios ¡Bendita nicotina! Sino fuera por ella ya hubiera respondido con un sin fin de insultos. Le dio la espalda, caminando lejos de él. No dijo absolutamente ninguna palabra, simplemente se retiro.

¿Se iba? Cuestiono el morocho a si mismo.

¿Sin persecución?

¿Sin golpes?

¿Sin navajazos ni palabras de desprecio?

¿Sin recorrer la ciudad causando estragos?

Las dudas se acumulaban de la cual ninguna procesaba una respuesta. Pero mas que nada, sentía un profundo vació.

Alzo la mano y un sonoro golpe retumbo. Su mejilla se tornaba roja. El mismo se había _castigado_ no se permitiría ningún síntoma de inferioridad.

* * *

Asfghjklsdg tarde en actualizar pero mis vacaciones me la pase en la pereza xDD ese par ya tuvo su primera discucion -la primera de muchas que vienen- esto apenas va empezando asi que xDD nisiquiera saben que son gays (?)

¡En fin! Ojala lo disfrutaran y este capitulo va completamente dedicado a **Keremi **pues no dejaba de insistirme en que actualizara en calidad de YA.

Agradecimientos especiales a los humanos que me dejaron review 8D :_ Ichiru95_, _BONAMANA_ (Oh mah gawd tu nick es por la cancion de los super junior? xD estan bien buenos), _DiabloCarmesi_,_ Kere_, _YoshiBlack_ (Hahaha al chile! nadie como el mexicano para insultar xD), _Pilikita_, , _miku_.

En serio ;u; gracias por sus comentarios me animan a continuar! Y ah necesito gente con quien ñoñear durarara ): no tengo y me aburro (?) agregenme al face si quieren es: mr. malvavisco (todo pegado) haha me siento como los limosneros xDDD

Nos seguimos leyendo!


End file.
